


Meet The Bradfords

by TheRookBook



Series: The Rookie (Tumblr Request) [7]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Dinner, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: A surprise visitor leads to an interesting dinner for Tim and Lucy.
Series: The Rookie (Tumblr Request) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr.

“Officer Bradford, please report to the front desk,” the voice of the front desk officer called across the loudspeaker as Lucy and Tim were walking back to their shop after doing some paperwork. Lucy followed his change of direction seamlessly as he explained to her how she could have handled the call better if it was to happen again, which there’s always a chance it will.  
  
“Next time, you’ll know not to try and tackle an oiled up naked man, so you don’t end up on the sidewalk,” he said with a cheeky grin as they walked into the lobby of the station.  
  
“Timmy,” an excited voice calls as soon as the pair walked in.  
  
Lucy looked at him when he stopped suddenly looking across the room at the middle-age woman, his eyes blown wide. His face not hiding his evident shock.  
  
Lucy looked away from her stunned training officer to the older woman. She looked to be around mid-sixties. Her white hair curled at the top of her head. She wore light-colored jeans and a white shirt adorned with a faded green jacket. Her eyes the same deep blue as Tim’s.  
  
“Mom,” he says surprised the woman walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his middle. He looked over at Lucy, surprise still evident on his face as he lightly hugged the woman back. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I can’t come see my baby boy,” she asks pulling away from him. “Since when is that a crime?”  
  
Lucy’s small laugh caused Tim’s stern look to land on her. Her grin dropping immediately. “I just…You could have called,” he said looking back at the woman before him. “I could have taken the day off if I knew you were coming up.”  
  
“Oh hush,” she said, softly swatting him in the chest. “If I would have called, we both know you’d have a thousand excuses. You haven’t come home for nearly six years, Timmy. I’m only back to see you at Aunt Jean’s on holidays if you’re not working them.”  
  
Tim went to open his mouth to argue when his mother looked over at Lucy beside him.  
  
“And who is this,” she asks Tim, seeing the shock and amusement on Lucy’s face.  
  
“Uh hi,” she starts nervously. “I’m Lucy. Lucy Chen,” she says with a smile at the older woman. Why was she so nervous introducing herself to his mother? She’s told him about her parents and family, but Tim had been reluctant to share hardly any information about his own family.  
  
“Patricia Bradford or Pat. Your choice hun,” she says returning Lucy’s smile. “She sure is pretty, Timmy.”  
  
“Mom,” he says sharply. “Lucy is my rookie. I’m her training officer. We aren’t…together,” he finished after slowly.  
  
“Shame,” the older woman says softly looking quickly at both Tim and Lucy.  
  
Tim just looked at her. “What are you doing here,” he asked again. “We have to get back to work,” he said slightly annoyed.  
  
“Oh right! Well…your father and I,” she paused. “We’re trying to get all the kids together for dinner tonight at the Smokehouse at eight. Amber and Levi are coming. So are Catherine and Michael. We just need you to have the whole family together. You can even bring Lucy with you,” she said cheerfully. “I know you’re busy, but I’m going to tell them to set two extra placings for you two,” she says after Tim stays quiet. “Alright, I’m going to go. I hope to see you later Timmy and you too Ms. Lucy,” she says with a smile easing away from the pair and out the door.  
  
Lucy looked up at Tim at the mention of his father. She saw him involuntarily tense. She only knew what little details he had managed to let slip and she knew the two didn’t have the best relationship.  
  
Tim stood in the lobby for a few minutes longer trying to process what his mother had said before fleeing. Without a word, he turned back and headed towards their shop, Lucy following closely behind him.  
\--  
  
It was after their shift ended that Lucy found herself riding in Tim’s truck as he drove them down the highway towards the restaurant. He was filling her in on his sisters and their husbands. Amber is three years older than him. She’s been married to Levi for eleven years. They had two kids, two twin boys, Joshua and Everett. Catherine is six years younger than him. She’s been married to Michael for almost three years.  
  
Lucy sees happiness spread across his mother’s and sisters’ faces when their eyes landed on Tim after he turned the corner of the restaurant. There a short squeal in delight whenever they walked in. “Oh, so glad you could make it honey,” his mother said happily as Tim and Lucy sat down at the table. The only one that didn’t express their joy to see Tim sat at the end of the table across from his mother, a look of neither joy nor excitement on his face.  
  
His sisters were happy to share all the embarrassing stories of Tim’s younger years. Each causing Lucy to laugh. She would have never thought that her strictly business training officer was quite the prankster and rebel in his younger years. His mother, on the other hand, was trying hard to try and save Tim’s macho-man reputation. His father still sat quietly at the end of the table.  
  
They had a good dinner. The bar-b-que was everything that Tim promised it would be and more. Their conversation was pleasant over dinner. A few good laughs at Tim’s expense, but he seemed alright with it. He smiled a lot more in this short period than she had seen in eight months riding together.  
  
“Timothy,” his father says at the end of the table causing the laughter and stories to come to a screeching halt. The mood shifted quickly. Lucy saw Tim tense again as he looked towards his father. His sisters, fixing their eyes elsewhere, as the two Bradford men stared at each other. “Why haven’t you called your mother? You know she worries about you and that job of yours. Calling every now and then to check-in wouldn’t kill you,” he says snappishly.  
  
Tim nodded slowly looking down at the table. “Sorry,” he said lowly towards his mother. “I’ll try to call more often. It’s just been a little hectic recently. I guess I forgot.”  
  
“Maybe that’s why Isabel finally left you. Maybe you forgot about her for too long and she decided she had enough.”  
  
“William,” his mother said sharply.  
  
Lucy looked over at Tim. She could see the hurt at the mention of Isabel. Their marriage had fallen apart, not because of him, because of her. Lucy tried to tell him that he shouldn’t feel guilty about walking away from her after she recovered, but the wound was still new and barely scabbed over until his father jerked it off without a second thought.  
  
She knew that Isabel was still a tender subject. How just thinking about her was hard for Tim. It wasn’t something that he enjoyed talking about, he tried to avoid it when possible. He still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt because he should have stopped her from using the drugs if he was paying attention. If only he was paying attention to her and not focused on work, then maybe he could have saved her. Save her from the drugs. Maybe they would still be together.  
  
“No mom. He’s right,” Tim said softly after a long pause. “Listen, I’m not trying to fight with you tonight. I think it’s best if we go,” he said lowly pushing his chair back and walking briskly away from the table.  
  
Lucy sat there watching him walk away from the table. She had never seen him give up an argument so easily. She needed to make sure he knew that he wasn’t as bad as his father tried to say.  
  
“I told you this wasn’t a good idea, Pat. He’s never going to accept responsibly for his actions. Never has. You shouldn’t have invited him tonight,” his father spat towards his mother.  
  
Lucy’s head turned towards him as he talked. She eased her chair away from the table. Standing to her feet and slipping her cross-body over her shoulder, Lucy started to follow after Tim. She took a few steps away from the table before turning back towards his family. She took in his father’s face for the first time all night. She now knew where Tim got his looks from. Key features both prominent in the faces of both Bradford men.  
  
“Your son,” she starts firmly locking eyes with his father, “is one of the best men I know. What happened with Isabel wasn’t his fault, but you’re so bent of making him feel inferior to you that you don’t care. He’s still hurting from everything that happened with her, and you would know that if you bothered to ask him about it. Tim is a good cop and an even better man. I wish I could say that same about you,” Lucy says to his father. Without giving him a chance to reply, Lucy walked away from them going to find Tim.  
  
She finds him leaned up against his truck. His arms crossed across his chest as he waited for her to emerge from the restaurant. “Sorry,” he says as soon as his eyes land on her walking towards him. “I didn’t expect him to bring that up.”  
  
Lucy just shrugs. “We both have our families. Nothing to apologize for, but…I don’t think I’ll be invited to Thanksgiving dinner,” she said with a smile.  
  
Tim matches her smile, as he shakes his head. “Me either,” he says causing Lucy to laugh in front of him. “Alright. Come on. Let’s get you home,” he says pushing off the truck and going around to the passenger side, opening her door for her.  
  
“Such a gentleman Officer Bradford,” she teases climbing into the vehicle. Tim just rolls his eyes and shuts her door before walking to get in himself. “I did enjoy meeting your sisters though and your mom,” she told him once he was beside her. “Why didn’t you tell me you had sisters?”  
  
“Never came up,” he said shortly.  
  
“Never came up? That’s your excuse? Wow. I expected something better,” she teased earning a side-eyed glare. “Just so you know, you owe me. Big time.”  
  
Tim hums beside her. “You could have said no when I asked,” he defends.  
  
“Yeah, but then I would have never met Amber and Catherine. Plus, now I have stories to share with everyone.”  
  
“If you utter a word about any of those stories, there will be so many burpees in your future,” he warned half-heartedly. “But yes, I do owe you. Thanks for coming with me.”  
  
Lucy smiles at him. “No problem and I will cash in that favor. I don’t know when but when the time comes you can’t say no.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a chapter because of a request from Tumblr. 
> 
> More soon!  
> **Still not beta'd**

The morning sun was just peeking over the earth’s crust as rays filtered into the bedroom. The two occupants of the room laid in quietness, listening to the other’s racing heartbeat until it started to slow. Tim’s finger ran lazily up and down Lucy’s arm as she curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Both of their minds running crazy with all the possibilities of how dinner later would go.

“You know we don’t have to tell them,” Lucy said trying to ease a bit of his worrying, but Tim only sighed softly in response. “They don’t have to know.”

Tim continued to stroke her arm staying quiet as his mind ran through the possibilities. It could go great. The dinner could be a success, but nothing in his life was ever a success when it came to his family, especially when it came to his father. His dark grey silicone ring would occasionally brush across her skin giving Lucy a reminder that he was truly hers no matter what. “We have to. They’d find out eventually anyway,” Tim said finally.

Lucy shifted slightly so that her front was pressed against him causing his hand to fall to the mattress. “No, we don’t.”

Tim huffed readjusting his head on the pillow before looking at her. How in the world did he manage to get so lucky? Three years ago, she was ending her training and he was getting a promotion. It took all the courage that he could summon to ask her out on their first date. He didn’t have that must fear when asking Isabel out the first time, but Lucy was different. She was always different.

“I love you,” he said softly.

Lucy smiled down at him. “And I love you,” she said placing a kiss on his chest before she started her way down his torso.

Tim grabbed Lucy’s arm as she worked her way down his body trying to stop her before she got started again. He pulled her back up so that he could capture her lips with his. “We still have to cook,” he reminded her once they broke apart.

“I know,” Lucy grumbled falling back against the mattress beside him. Tim couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his face at her tone. “I have to take another shower since someone decided he wanted to get all hot and sweaty this morning,” she continued to grumble from beside him.

“I didn’t hear you complaining twenty minutes ago,” he laughed looking over at her.

“Yeah well, I was kind of preoccupied twenty minutes ago.”

A laugh escaped him before he could stop it as they settled back into a comfortable silence. Lucy propped herself up on her elbow causing Tim to look over at her. He couldn’t hide the admiration in his eyes as he did.

“I know you’re scared, but you are going to be a great dad. You are not your father and you never will be. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt our child. You are the best man I know. You’re going to be a great dad, don’t doubt that,” she finished placed a kiss on his lips.

“Thanks,” Tim said having to swallow his emotions. He had to blink away the water that rushed to his eyes.

“You’re welcome. Now I really have to shower. Would you like to join me?”

Tim looked away from her for a moment pretending to be thinking about her offer. His mind was made up since she started about needing a shower. They both needed one in the end. “You know, I have been trying to think of a few ways we could start saving money on the water bill,” Tim said tossing the covers away following Lucy as she darted towards the bathroom. There was no water saved in the Bradford house, at least not this morning.

* * *

“You okay,” Tim asked her as he put the truck in park at the end of the driveway behind the line of cars.

“Yeah,” Lucy said nodding her head as she stared at the large house before them. “I can’t believe they actually invited us.”

Tim didn’t look at her, instead, he kept his eyes on the house. “Well… more like Catherine invited us and hasn’t told anyone. We just have to make it through this then we’re off to Wesley and Angela’s. Think we can survive a few hours?”

Lucy sat statue still in the front seat for a moment before slowly nodding her head. “I think we can,” she said giving him a slight grin. “Can you believe it’s been three years since the dinner at the Smokehouse,” Lucy asked after a brief pause. “So much as changed since then.”

It was Tim’s turn to nod his head. “Yeah, but only for the better,” he said smiling towards her. “We got this.”

“We got this.”

Their lips met halfway over the center console. “Still taste like throw up,” he played as they broke apart. “Ow ow stop,” he cried as Lucy’s fist balled hands pounded his shoulder. “Geez remind me to not make jokes about you puking for the next five months.”

“You did this to me,” she mumbled pushing her door open and sliding out of the truck. Tim smiled to himself as he followed after her.

“Everything is going to be okay,” he told her walking up beside Lucy, whose hands were now full of various bags and boxes. “And if it's not, we can get in the truck and leave.”

Lucy stayed quiet beside him as they walked towards the large brick house before them. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to convince herself that everything was going to be okay, but there was a panging in her gut that told her to keep her eyes open and stay alert. She didn’t know what was waiting behind the door.

Tim’s fist knocked against the door and Lucy could feel her heart starting to race in her chest. It was his finger gently brushing against the back of her hand that calmed her. He always seemed to have to effect on her. Just the slightest of touches put her at ease. Being around him lessened all her worries.

“Tim? Lucy,” a surprised Catherine asked when she opened the door to see them. “I didn’t know if you two were going to make it. Oh, mom is going to love this! Let me help with these,” she said reaching for some of the presents in Lucy’s hand. “We just sat down for lunch, so you are just in time,” she smiled at the pair before she started to turn back into the house.

Tim and Lucy shared a nervous look before he motioned for her to lead the way behind Catherine. “Um Catherine,” Tim called before she could get too far away causing the younger Bradford to turn back towards them. “You haven’t told mom and dad about…have you?”

The younger Bradford shook her head quickly. “That’s not my news to share, Tim,” she replied with a soft smile.

Tim nodded his head in response looking down at Lucy briefly before looking back at his sister. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, bubs, but lunch is getting cold and someone is getting impatient,” she said playfully motioning towards the dining room.

“Catherine, who is it,” a voice called from down the hallway.

“Right on cue. Go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.”

Lucy slipped her hand into his that hung by his side. She gave him a gentle squeeze letting him know that she was there. They would get through this together. She saw him take a deep breath before starting to move towards the dining room.

“Catherine, where--,” the voice trailed off as Tim and Lucy turned the corner of the dining room. “Timmy,” his mother cried ecstatically, pushing her chair back and rushing around the table. Her small body collided with his as she wrapped her arms around her son. She let go unwillingly after a few moments, stepping back to really get a good look at him. “You look so good, son. It’s so good to see you. And Lucy,” she exclaimed finally realizing that Tim wasn’t alone. Her arms wrapped around Lucy softly and Lucy returned a gentle hug herself. “You two just made my week,” she said pulling back and they could see the wetness starting to pool in her eyes.

“It’s good to see you to mom,” Tim replied shortly with a gentle smile.

“Oh honey, it’s been too long. Y’all made it just in time! We are just setting down to eat. I hope you are staying to eat.”

“Yes ma’am Mrs. Bradford, we are,” Lucy replied.

“Oh honey, cut the Mrs. Bradford. Just call me Patricia, we are all family here.” Lucy replied with a smile and a simple head nod.

They found their chairs quickly. Tim pulled hers out so she could sit down before pushing it back up to the table before sitting beside her. Lucy grinned at his family before her as they call greeted them with happy smiles. The only hard pointed stares came from the end of the table. Lucy looked away from the cold blue eyes staring their way afraid.

Lunch was pleasant. The conversation filled with everything that happened in the last three years excluding an event or two. Everyone was happy to see them, to see him. Lucy knew that Tim loved his family, well most of them anyway.

Afterward, they found themselves pressed up against each other on the sofa in the living room. The nieces and nephews were scattered across the floor tearing into the presents. Tim had his arms behind her head and Lucy let her head fall onto his shoulder. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the sight before her. She could see their own little ones eagerly destroying the wrapping paper on Christmas morning and it brought a smile to her face.

Lucy felt him tense underneath her. She pushed herself up immediately making her eyes scan the room. It was something she couldn’t turn off. No matter how hard she tried, it was the cop in her, she was always looking for danger. Typically, the danger she looked for involved someone trying to cause harm to others, not cold blue eyes glaring at them from across the room.

“You married him didn’t you,” the older Bradford stated as he continued to glare their way.

“Yes,” Lucy replied calmly never breaking eye contact with the man. She knew this was a possibility. Only Catherine, Amber, and their husbands knew about the wedding. It was a small ceremony at the Evers’ estate surrounded by friends that had become family years ago.

The older man shook his head slowly. “You made a mistake young lady.”

His mother’s audible gasp filled the room. “William,” she snapped sharply. “I thought we agreed not to do this,” she all but growled across the room. Her jaw was clenched, and her eyes locked on his father.

The older Bradford rolled his eyes in response. “If she wants to be a part of this family, then she needs to know who my son really is.”

“Dad don’t,” Amber interjected.

The man refocused his attention on Lucy. “He might seem like he’s a good man, a good person, but don’t let that fool you, Lucy. He was always in trouble growing up. School, sports, whatever he could get into he messed it up. He left home just after eighteen and didn’t come home for years. Years of causing his mother unnecessary worry. Is that really the man you want to start a life with?”

Lucy couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open slightly. Her brows furrowed as she looked at her father-in-law. How could someone say such vile things about the best person she has ever known? Tim had told her all about his past and why he did what he had to do to escape. He had to escape his father and Lucy never thought less of him for that. “Excuse me,” she said, a bit of laughter escaped her before she could stop it.

The older man started to open his mouth and start again when Lucy raised her hand to stop him. “You know what? Actually, don’t say anything else. I don’t think I can stand to hear it. Unlike you, your son is the best man I have ever met. He is kind. He is thoughtful. Most importantly, he cares. He cares more than he wants to, but he does it anyway. There is no one else that I would rather go through life with.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Tim whispered in her ear pushing himself off of the couch. He grabbed Lucy’s hand helping her off the couch. “Bye mom,” he said shortly addressing his mother before he started to lead Lucy out of the room.

“Always running from your problems. Some things never change,” his father called after them.

Lucy stopped in the doorway of the living room. Tim turned back towards her quickly. “You okay,” he asked concerned.

Lucy nodded. “I can’t let him talk about you like that. It’s not right.”

“It doesn’t bother me like it used to. I’m used to it by now, I just don’t want you around it. Just let it go, Luce.”

“No,” Lucy said quickly. “You are my husband, the father of our child, I will not let him say that stuff about you.”

“Luce,” he tried again as she turned away from him and back towards the living room. “Lucy.”

She ignored him as she stepped back into the living room, his father the sole focus of her attention. “I hope that one day you realize how much you are messing up by driving Tim out of your life. Tim is a thousand times better man than you will ever be. He will be a better father to our child than you ever were to him. So, go to hell. Merry Christmas,” she said flatly before turning and heading back towards Tim in the hallway.

Tim gave her the tiniest of grins as he slipped his hand in hers. “Thank you,” he said softly as they walked out of the house towards the truck.

“You don’t have to thank me. You are my husband, and I won’t let anyone talk bad about you like that. We are in this together,” she said turning to face him in front of the truck. Lucy grinned up at him before standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he said softly as they broke apart.

“I know. I love you too,” she mumbled into his chest as Tim pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her holding her against him. Her face was buried in his chest. “Apparently your daughter doesn’t like the way he was talking either based on how she’s moving around.”

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet,” Tim said smiling down at her.

“I have a feeling.”

“Hmm? You do? Well, boy or girl, I’m going to love them anyway, no matter what.”

“I know,” Lucy replied looking up at him, a smile painted on her face matching his.

“Angela is going to freak,” he said with a laugh.

Lucy nodded in agreement. “And Jackson. Guess it’s time for everyone to know about the newest Bradford.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aye thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Join me on Tumblr (@TheRookieBook)!!


End file.
